in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JeloJellyJam/Smash Mission Blitz: A new story series
''NOTICE: Then again, I noticed....it would be pretty pointless. Guess I'm scrapping this and moving them to the Adventures brand. It's not just because I put in too much of my characters. Or...maybe it is. Saying...all the stories won't be gone, they will just be rebranded into the Adventures brand.'' Hey, it's Jelo. So, I just randomly got an idea about creating stories based off event matches from SSB4. Even though I don't play any videogames like Fairy, I'm still gonna do it nonetheless. I present to you, Smash Mission Blitz! 'Featuring 17 stories with different characters both from Smash, IaLR and many more, I'm absolutely sure you won't get bored! And Rosalina is actually Rosie wearing her gown outfit....disclaimer. Episodes *'Gravity Pulls You Down **Based off "A Situation of Some Gravity" (not the story) **Featuring Zero Suit Samus and Rosalina **Samus has (by accident) landed on and discovers a mysterious planet with gravity so strong a toddler weighs as much as an obese person (or Red Fork). Of course, problems arise when a mysterious alien life form finds her. Can the galactic bounty hunter withstand the pull and defeat this possibly-sinister "alien"? *'Below the Belt' **Based off "Below the Belt" **Featuring Mario, Little Mac and Wireframe Mac **Little Mac wins the boxing championship, but his opponent won't stop attacking for some reason! Maybe because he's jealous? Anyway, referee Mario decides this is against the rules, so he must now take down the contender with a taste of both good sportsmanship and his own medicine. *'Flower Garden of Chaos' **Based off "Beautification" **Featuring Cuphead, Rosalina, Bowser, Ganon, Cala Maria, Baroness von Bon Bon and Galaximus **Villains attack the Observatory, and the Gang is on vacation save for Cuphead. When Cuphead and Rosalina spot the villains wrecking havoc on the space princess' home, Rosalina decides to brighten up their scary face...with her gardening skills. *'Hunting Season' **Based off "Duck Hunt!" **Featuring Luigi and Falco. Lots of Falcos, to be exact. Oh, and Wally Warbles. **It's hunting season, and Luigi decides to go join in on the action. He's lucky there's lots of birds to hunt, but when they all turn against him and start attacking him, Luigi must now put his hunting skills to the test and pin the birds down before they do the same to him. *'Defender in a Dress' **Based off "Enough with the Kidnapping" **Featuring Peach, Bowser and Bowser Jr. **Peach is best known for being the damsel in distress that Mario has to save from Bowser's clutches. However this time, Mario's in New York doing plumber work, and Peach is left on her own!When Bowser surprise-kidnaps Princess Peach, now is the time she learns some self-defense and kicks King Koopa's butt on her own. *'Fitness Session' **Based off "Fitness Junkie" and "Getting Healthy" **Featuring Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, and Wario **Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac just finished a fitness session, and now they're feeling light and breezy! And now they're determined to whip an unhealthy couch potato into shape! *'Goodnight Jigglypuff' **Based off "It's Past Your Bedtime!" **Featuring Jigglypuff, Umbrella and Bowser Jr. **Jigglypuff is tasked as babysitter by Parasoul and Bowser, meaning she has to take care of the two kids: Umbrella, and Bowser Jr. However, these two mischevious troublemakers end up staying past their bedtime, and now it's up to Jigglypuff to send them back to sleep. *'Mechanical Menace' **Based off "Mechanical Menace" **Featuring Shulk, Stephen Hawking (cameo), Mega Man, Necrola, the Killer Robots, HAWKINS, ROB and Metal Face. **We knew this day would come. Just as everybody feared: Robots have become self aware! And now it's time for Shulk to beat down the mechanical menaces and their new allies...before they call for help. *'Weegee Time' **Based off "Oh Yeah, Luigi Time!" **Featuring Luigi and Wario. **Wario is about to fight Mario, but the red-clad plumber is nowhere to be seen, meaning he's probably late. Which means it's Luigi's time to beat Wario himself and show the world that 1) he's P1 material, and 2) there must be another Year of Luigi. *'Battle Royale: Deffo Royal Edition' **Based off "Princess Punch-Up!" **Featuring Peach and Zelda. **A simple misunderstanding ends in a fight between Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom (IaLRverse) and Zelda of Hyrule (another universe likely) that will likely make their bodyguards obsolete. *'1988' **Based off "1988" **Featuring Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mario (1988), Mario (present day) and Pauline (present day). **Mental note: I might have to change Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy's birthdate. **Remember the Time Washing Machine in Mario + Rabbids? Well, it accidentally ended up at the local laundromat (don't ask). And Donkey Kong and Diddy end up sucked into it and sent flying to 1988 New York! Mario's mad at them for kidnapping Pauline, but he's got the wrong guys! *'Snack Attack' **Based off "Food Fight" **Featuring Kirby, Bandana Dee, King Dedede, Prince Fluff, Red Fork and Wario **2 familiar faces are chomping up all the food in Dream Land, and now it's up to Kirby and the gang to stop these two rascals before the food supply lowers! Likely for two reasons: Saving Dream Land, and probably cause only Kirby can eat all that food. *'Peach in Peril' **Based off "Peach in Peril" **Featuring Bowser, Bowser Jr., Peach, Zero Suit Samus, Rosalina, Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer, Barbarian King, Galaximus (cause wynaut) **Yet again, Bowser and his son have kidnapped Peach...as usual. And this time, they're not letting anybody lay a finger on her lest they want to end up being launched into space and back. Wonder if they can do that while a bounty hunter, a space princess, another princess, a gym trainer, a king from a village and an Inkling goddess attempt to stop them in their tracks. *'Solidarity' **Based off "Solidarity" **Featuring Olimar, Rosalina, the Lumas, the Pikmins, Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Bowser Jr. **''Can anybody think of a description idea? I got nothing. Post ideas in the comment section.'' *'Viral Visitors' **Based off "Viral Visitors" **Featuring Dr. Mario, Nurse Peach, sick Rosalina, sick Kirby and sick Prince Fluff. **Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach have both been curing sick patients from the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond for years now. Little do they expect this: one day while treating sick people at the Echo Creek Hospital, 3 visitors from space arrive...whilst infected with a terrible virus that could infect everyone in Echo Creek, the USA and possibly the whole world! Now the fate of the world is in the hands of...a doctor who's also a plumber. *'Wrecking Crew' **Based off "Wrecking Mario" and "Wrecking Bros" **Featuring Mario, Luigi, and Wario. **An abandoned building in downtown Echo Creek is set for demolition, and it's up to Mario and Luigi; the "Wrecking Bros.", to cut it down to size, so a new mall can be built. However, it looks like Foreman Spike's hired Wario to hinder the bros' efforts so he can rake in all that moolah! The obvious solution? Wreck them, along with the building! *'They Came from Way Up There' **Based off "Visiting Onett" **Featuring Shulk, Peeter, Neil deGrasse Tyson (mostly cameo), Kirby, Meta Knight, Fox, Falco, Olimar, and Rosalina. **Shulk and Peeter spot something weird while stargazing atop Jelo's house. It's an influx of people....from OUTER SPACE! It's now up to the two, along with helpful tips and tricks from Neil deGrasse Tyson, to bring those alien invaders back to where they came from. Little do they know the truth, though... So, what do you think? Is it a good idea? Leave thoughts in the comments below. Okay, bye! Category:Blog posts